


A friendly talk

by Waddler



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Something New, descriptive, dragon - Freeform, i wanted to try it, it's just a long description of a draagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Besides, I know from experience that ‘I was petting the dragon in the woods’ is not a valid excuse.





	A friendly talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So, this isn't something that i've done before, but I liked the idea, and I figured I could try it.

“Sometimes I just have to stop and wonder how so many people manage to live their day to day lives without knowing about what’s right in front of them. I mean, you’d think that they would’ve figured out what really exists out there after all this time, right?”

I look up and see her face hanging directly above mine, but instead of answering me, she just makes a weird noise that sounds like it came from a snype. I should’ve known she wouldn’t answer. Besides, only a few rare breeds of dragons talk, and most of them do it telepathically. I groan, and push up, lifting my head off of her stomach and turning around so I’m facing her completely. She tilts her head in a way that I’ve always found rather adorable, and makes a series of soft cooing noises that I’m pretty sure she only makes because she knows I think that they’re cute.

I let out a sigh and stand, stretching my hands as far over my head as I can. I’m not really surprised when she presses her nose into my hands. Her skin feels smooth, her scales giving it a light texture, and fairly cool to the touch despite the relatively warm weather. I unlock my fingers, and scratch the bottom of her chin, causing her to let out a happy little snort.

I return my hand to my sides, and take a moment to just examine her, as I have so many times before. She has vibrant green scales, the color of pine needles. Her wings are accented with a bright red leathery skin, the same color as her crest. The color of her eye depends on the light, and can range from a deep, dark amber, to an almost fluorescent yellow. She stands out from a mile away no matter what angel you see her from. It makes sense, considering how incredibly strong and fast she is. Her frame is built to take down prey nearly twice her size, but to easily flee things that prove too much of a challenge, or to chase startled prey. Her bright colors are also rather appealing to the males of her species. She’s absolutely gorgeous.

She stands up and stretches out, not unlike a cat in the way her front bends low, and her tail is straight up, wiggling in the air slightly. Her wings jut out and to an angle, the one closest to me going right over my head. Now that she’s fully standing, she’s the size of a giraffe, albeit, a reptilian giraffe with wings and all the agility of a snake in her neck. Her hind legs are also different too, stronger, and capable of propelling her at much higher speeds. Her maw is incredibly strong, her teeth almost unnaturally sharp and made for killing, yet as I reach my hand up, and she nips at it, I feel no pain from the affectionate action.

Her head moves down, and she nuzzles into my diaphragm, obviously seeking attention. I place my hand on her muzzle, petting her lightly, the way one would a horse. She seems content. With a regretful sigh, I place a light kiss on the top of her head, placing my other hand under her chin, and moving the other one from her face to her horn, firm, smooth, and large; perfect for fighting. She lets out a cooing noise, and pushes her head lightly into mine one last time before turning around, bending low, and lifting off.

The air from the sudden forceful down draft would’ve knocked me off my feet had I not been used to it by now. I look up at her, and I watch as she flies away, her bright underbelly showing a stark outline against the darkening sky. I wait till I can no longer see her, and the sound of her flapping has fully disappeared, before turning around, and following the trail back to my house. Mom will have dinner ready soon, and I need to be home before it’s done. Besides, I know from experience that ‘I was petting the dragon in the woods’ is not a valid excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's interested, I made a discord for people to talk and hang out and share anything they particularly like. I'm on there like 24/7.  
> https://discord.gg/NvMzPK3


End file.
